Christmas Kiss
by Hermione Weasley88
Summary: Hermione and Ron are spending Christmas as the Burrow without Harry. Can these two survive with their emotions running wild? What does a game of Wizards Chess have to do with anything?


**Okay this story is in Hermione's POV throughout the whole story.**

**I do not own the characters or the world of Harry Potter mostly because I'm not JK.**

**Same with my new rule for my other fiction, NO BASHING!! I don't care if you think it is bad, keep it to yourself.**

* * *

It is Christmas Eve and I was pretty happy about it. I was staying at the Burrow with Ron, Ginny, and all the other Weasleys. Harry had gone off to find more Horcruxes and told Ron and I to go and have a nice Christmas at the Burrow. He said he would take care of it and meet us back at Hogwarts after Christmas. I just hope that all goes well for Harry without the two of us with him. 

I was sitting out side on the back porch looking up at the stars while everyone else was inside. I could hear Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Remus cleaning up the kitchen. When I left to come out Ron and Ginny had just started a game of Wizards chess. I already know who has won that battle before the game even started.

I gave a small sigh as I looked down at my lap listening to everyone inside that I could hear from outside on the porch. Everyone seemed to be having a good time at the moment but I could think about was how Harry was doing without Ron and I with him. Why did Harry have to leave me all alone with Ron this Christmas?

It was like Harry had some plan for me and Ron so he left us all alone. I remember that he tried to convince me to take Ron to my house for Christmas but I knew my mum would never approve of it. Plus about half the time Ron and I would be the only ones there. My mum and dad always went to work no matter if it was Christmas day or not. I guess that is because they are dentists. Although they do go in later on Christmas day.

I guess it was all some sort of plan Harry had set up for me and Ron. I mean sure I like, no love him but he doesn't the same. I know he doesn't. If he did I would know by now, wouldn't I?

At that moment all my thoughts ended when no one other then Ron sat down next to me. "Whatca' doin' 'Mione?" He asked as he looked at me then up at the stars. He was layed himself back a bit and held himself up by his arms as he looked up at the sky.

"Nothing really. Just kind of thinking to myself." I answered as I gave him a small smile. "So, who won the game of Wizards chess?"

"Me of course!" Ron said as he laughed a bit and then looking over at me. "What where you thinking about?"

"Well that is no surprise to me. You are like the king of Wizards chess." Hermione said as she laughed a bit then looked over at Ron. "Well it was nothing that important really."

"You really think I am the king of Wizards chess?" He asked as he gave me a small smile.

"Yeah I do. I also think you are the king of Quidditch." I said starting to blush a bit.

He said nothing to me at all but I swear I saw him blushing a bit himself. Then it happen, I leaned back a bit and put my hand on his trying balance myself in the same position he was in. I quickly sat up straight, my face bright red. "I-I am sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I put my hand." I shuttered out trying not to make any eye contact with him at all.

"It is okay 'Mione. It was an accident." He said simply but I could swear once I looked at him that he was just as red as I was.

"Maybe we should head in. It is getting pretty cold out here." I said trying to get away from him before I made a complete fool out of myself any more then I already had.

"Well it is winter 'Mione. Plus it is Christmas Eve." He said as he looked at me curiously. I guess he though I should have known this already and I did, I knew this very well. "What do you want for Christmas, 'Mione?" He asked me softly as he looked up at the sky.

I knew the one thing that I would love to have for Christmas was him but I could tell him that. "Nothing special really." I said trying not to have a squeak in my voice so it didn't sound like I was lying to him.

I obviously didn't do a very good job because what he said to me told me he knew I was lying to him. "Come on 'Mione you can tell me. I am not going to judge you. You don't have to keep it from me." He told me as he looked over at me.

"No, no I can't tell you or anyone else. What I want is impossible to get." I said as I looked over at him and then getting up. "I am heading in to bed. Good night Ronald." I said and then walking inside.

I had to use his full name to make it clear to him that I didn't really want to talk about it any more. I walked up to Ginny's room with the thought of just up and leaving him out there. I felt guilty for doing it but I wanted to stop myself before I totally went and made a fool of myself. I am a fool for liking him. I am not pretty like Lavender; he could never like me as more then a friend.

I guess this is just the way it has to be between us now. We will be nothing but just friends though I would love it to be differently. I guess I will have to get over it and accept the fact that we will only be friends no matter how much I love him. As long as Ron is happy, I will be happy.

_Christmas day..._

I woke quite early in the morning, the morning of Christmas day. I was so happy though the thought of Ron and I only being friends still went through my head. I went down stairs to find most of the Weasleys already up and eating at the table.

I took a seat next to Ron, who surprisingly was already up, and started to eat myself. I was pretty hungry, hungrier then normally because I ate a lot faster for some reason. Was it because I didn't want to risk my chances of talking to Ron again? Make a fool of myself in front of him again? I really had no clue.

After we all finished and everyone was up we all moved into the living room to opened our Christmas presents. I sat near Ginny, not really wanting to sit by Ron from fear of putting my hand on his again. I didn't want to repeat what had happened last night.

As soon as I opened Ginny's gift I gave a small squeal and locked her in a hug. She had gotten me a very nice friendship bracelet and it was beautiful. She showed me how she had the same one for her too so that it would show we where best friends. I felt so happy to get a gift like this from Ginny. She was my best friend, next to Harry and Ron of course.

Fred and George's gifts weren't exactly the best since they had given almost everyone some joke from their shop. At least it was just me so. It still wasn't exactly the best gift I had ever gotten from anyone. At least this joke didn't give me a black eye or anything. Actually I haven't even taken it out yet and am not planning on it any time soon.

After I opened all of my presents I realized I didn't get one from one person and that was Ron. I had given him a few things that he could take care of his broom with and when I saw him open it I could tell he loved it. Why is it he could forget about me? I got him something. Did he forget about me, his friend?

I didn't really mind that he didn't have anything for me but it just kept bothering me. How could he forget his own friend? Did he not like me or something? Not know what to get me? It was all so puzzling to me. Why hadn't he given me anything?

"Hermione," Ron said, breaking my trail of thoughts of why he hadn't gotten me anything. "Want to play a game of Wizards chess? I will go easy on you. Please."

"Well I don't know Ron. We all know I am going to lose against you any ways so what is the point?" I asked as I looked at him curiously.

"I will go easy on you, I swear. I will give you some what of a chance. Please, Hermione, please." He begged me starting to get his puppy eyes, the eyes I couldn't resist no matter how much I wanted too.

"Okay fine, I will play with you." I said not being able to resist his puppy eyes. Why did the puppy eyes have to make him look so innocent? Why do they make me always give in to him?

"Great 'Mione." He said as he set the chess bored down and then sat down across from me.

Ginny gave me a light smile and then stood up slowly. "Have fun you two. Good luck Hermione." She said softly and then walking out of the room leaving me alone to play chess against Ron. Was there something going on that me and Ron didn't know about or something? There had to be some reason why everyone was leaving Ron and I alone, isn't there?

"Hey what do you say we make things more interesting?" He asked me breaking my questioning to myself.

"How?" I asked curiously and raising my eyebrow a bit in question. I didn't really want to know what Ron had in mind at the moment. I thought it would be nice to at least ask and consider what he wanted.

"The winner has to dare the loser to do something, anything they want." He said as he got a grin on his face. I had a feeling if I agree to this that Ron might no longer take it easy on me. Well I could beat him if I tried hard enough, couldn't I?

"Fine! The winner gets to dare the loser to do something." I said and then holding out my hand so we could shake hands and agree on it. "But you still have to keep your promise about taking it easy on me." I added quickly so he wouldn't get any ideas of beating me out quickly

"Deal." He said and then taking my hand and shaking it with a grin on his face. I was guessing he had something already planned up for me and I had something all ready for him as well. Now it was just a matter of winning.

_Later in the game..._

The game went on for a long while and both me and Ron where quiet the whole time. I was in thought most of the time of debating if I could actually win this game against the king of Wizards chess, Ron.

I kept telling myself that I couldn't win but I was getting closer to actually winning. Then it happened, I didn't even see it but there it was. "Check mate!" Ron shouted and jumping up with joy.

I looked over the bored quickly and realized my mistake that caused me to lose against Ron. "What do I have to do?" I asked as I looked down at my lap with a sigh.

"Hmmm… I dare you to kiss one of the Weasley boys. I don't care which one but one of them. I will let you choose." He said as he got this wide grin.

He has got to be kidding me! I can't kiss one of the Weasley boys. The only Weasley boy I would ever want to kiss is him. Then again he did say any Weasley boy and he is after all a Weasley boy or I could just make him jealous. "Fine! I will." I said as I stood up and looked around making it seem as though I was looking for one of the other boys to come along.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked me, still with that big grin.

"Well you said I had to kiss one of the Weasley boys so I am looking for George to kiss." I lied as I eyed him closely then watching him get a frown on his face. I knew just lying to Ron about kissing one of the boys would make him jealous and that face showed me that my work was a succes. "What? Did I say something wrong or something?"

"No, no. Go ahead. I told you that you could kiss any Weasley boy you wanted." He said as he tried to give me a smile but I could see it was very weak.

I walked over to Ron slowly and left a few inches between us. Our noses where touching slightly and I could feel his warm breath against my lips. "You are the only Weasley boy I could ever want to kiss. I love you, Ron Weasley." I whispered softly and smiling lightly

"R-really?" He shuttered out, still looking at me in shock.

"Really." I said and then kissing him without another word. His lips where so wonderful, more wonderful then I had ever imagined them to be.

I knew the instant he kissed me back that he loved me back and very much. I couldn't believe it. I was our first officially kiss. And it all happened over a game of chess.

We finally pulled apart and I rested my head on his chest breathless at the moment. "Wow Hermione." I heard Ron mutter and then I looked up at him to see if he had any thing more to say. "That was amazing." He said as his eyes caught mine.

"Ron," I said softly as I looked at him as if I couldn't take my eyes away from him. "I love you."

I could tell by the smile that he got that he just wanted to jump for joy at the moment. "I love you too Hermione." He said and then kissing me lightly. He pulled something out of his pocket with some difficulty then handed it to me. "Happy Christmas Hermione." He said softly.

I took the item he handed to me and looked at it closely. It was a box, one that you would find necklaces in normally. I opened it slowly to find a locket inside it and couldn't help but to smile. "Thank you so much Ron." I said softly as I touched the necklace slowly. He hadn't forgotten me and I was quite happy about that.

"It is no problem. It took me a while to earn all the money to get it but it was worth it." He said as he kissed me lightly. "You are always worth it."

"I love you." He whispered softly, his lips only a few inches from mine. He gave me a small kiss and then leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you too, Ron." I whispered.

**The End**


End file.
